The Kane and Daniel Bryan Memoirs
by DarkMoonX
Summary: During their workout time, Kane explains to Daniel how they should step it up to the next level in their relationship. Gay humor and slash. Take as slash or poking fun at the gay references between them. Rated T for sexual references.


**A/N: **These two wouldn't be so easy to ship if WWE would stop making their segments so slashy! Either way, I love Team Hell No and both Kane and Daniel Bryan a little more, though I gotta say Daniel is my ultimate fav. Can't believe I made this fic, there are probably more to come. It also turned out a bit different. I didn't want to make a serious fic with these two. I just don't think it's possible with Daniel. He's hilarious without even trying.

I do not own WWE or anything like that. This is just for fun! Take it as slash or take it as poking fun gay humor between the two.

**The Kane and Daniel Bryan Memoirs **

"One. Two. Three. F-four..Fiiive. Six. S-s-seven. Eight. Ni-ow oh ow ow, my arm, my arm!"

"That's it, Daniel, I'm leaving."

Daniel purses his lips and looks over at Kane. "Wait!" he yells. "Kane, wait, please!"

Kane sighs, stops and turns around. When he sees Daniel struggling with the weights he's been trying to lift for twenty minutes now he walks over and stands near his head, amused.

"You just going to stand there?" Daniel huffs, the weights bearing down on his chest.

"Thought about it."

"M-my arm, my arm it's a charlie horse or something! Help me, Kane, come on!"

"Hmm." Kane crosses his arms and thinks for a second. There was nothing he loved more than seeing Daniel writhe in pain. Of course, only if the pain is caused by him. Anyone else that messed with Daniel had to face the Big Red Monster eventually.

"Don't just stand there!" Daniel yells. "Do something!"

"Oh right, yeah," Kane says, coming back to reality. He claps his hands together and rubs them before planting his feet and taking the bar in his hands. He lifts it up with ease, his muscles coming into full view.

Daniel gasps and rolls off the bench. He lands on the floor with a big _thud_ and lays there for a few seconds while Kane puts the weights back on the rack. Then he sits up on his knees and looks up at Kane. "Thanks," he mumbles. "I usually get a charlie horse when I lift weights."

"I'm sure," Kane says. "It just _happens_ to do it when you're lifting weights."

"Yeah, see you get it."

Kane takes a step forward until he's looking right down at Daniel, whom is now eye level with his crotch.

As soon as Daniel looks up to see how close he is to Kane he jumps and almost falls back. "Kane!" he starts in. "Get your junk out of my face!"

Instead of saying anything back, Kane just puts a hand out and glares down at Daniel without blinking until the smaller man takes it.

Daniel takes his offer to help him up and in doing so collides with the taller, dark man's chest. He pushes Kane for doing that but his reaction only makes Kane laugh. "What's so funny?" he snaps.

"You. You're so touchy. And here I thought we were making good progress."

"What progress?"

"Well, we've hugged, we've had dinner, you grabbed my hand during Texas Chainsaw Massacre and you pecked me one on my neck the other night. I took all those as signs that you're ready for us to go to the next level."

Daniel raises a brow. "What level?"

"Well, there's first base, which is kissing." He puts a finger out on his hand as if counting.

"I only kissed you on the neck. First base is making out."

"Good enough. Second is..groping, right?"

"You haven't groped me."

"Well, we already hugged."

"That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!"

"YES, it does."

"NO, it doesn't."

Kane cocks his head and takes a step closer until he's a mere inch away from Daniel, now looking down at him. "YES!" he yells.

"NO!" Daniel yells back.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ha, I got you to admit it," Kane says.

"What-no! I didn't say that, you made me say it! You tricked me!"

"That was the oldest trick in the book, Daniel."

Daniel purses his lips and clenches his fists, fuming now.

"Like I was saying," Kane continues. "We've gotten to second base. Now it's time to move onto third."

"Make me." Daniel crosses his arms and raises his chin up at Kane.

Kane smiles down at him before suddenly grabbing his throat and choke slamming him onto the bench. Then he takes the same weights Daniel was attempting to lift before they trapped him at nine and sets them across his chest. Kane positions himself at Daniel's face again.

"No!" Daniel yells, staring straight at Kane's crotch. He wiggles and fights against the weights, trying to get free. "No! No! No!"

Kane pops his knuckles and gives Daniel's face a pat with his hand. "Don't worry, Daniel, when I'm done with you, you won't be screaming no."


End file.
